My Kanto Journey
by Stormstrike21
Summary: This is a story about my Pokémon journey through the Kanto region. What many Pokémon will I befriend and who will I encounter along the way? Follow my journey as I leap into the world of Pokémon.
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon: My Kanto Journey

**Disclaimer: I know this isn't an official chapter but... All rights go to Nintendo and game freak inc**

Hello, my name is Jordan, and tomorrow is supposed to be the best day of my life.

Tomorrow is the day I start my journey. My Pokémon journey. And I cant wait, but unfortunately...

Anyway. Its late and I should be asleep, but I'm too exited to fall asleep, like most people would be.

You would be able to tell I'm a Pokémon fanatic.

My walls are covered by posters and posters all about Pokémon. My room is littered with Pokémon figurines.

At the moment I am watching Professor Oaks show.

"Tomorrow three children will come into my lab, and each of them will choose their own, very first Pokemon."

The Professor walked over to a table. It had three Pokéballs on it.

"Will they choose Squirtle, the water type Pokémon?"

Now Squirtle was a good pokemon, it only had two weaknesses and I was strong against a few, including ground and fire, it wasn't easy to train, but it wasn't hard either.

"Or how about Bulbasaur, the grass type Pokémon?"

Bulbasaur was goof, but it had more weaknesses than Squirtle, it was also good against ground, but it was weak against fire, it was also the easiest to train.

"Or perhaps it will be Charmander, the fire type Pokémon?"

Charmander was weak against a few weaknesses, but it was also good against a few types, plus it was challenging, as it is the hardest pokemon to train.

"And I am Professor Oak, and I leave you on that."

The screen turned off. I stood up and turned around to see the fuming face of my mother.

Uh, oh. I thought.

'Jordan, get to bed!' She ordered me.

I hastily got into bed, and wanted to sleep, but I couldn't.

My mum turned my light off, but that didn't help.

I span through the pokemon, unable to pick one, what would i do tomorrow? The images ran through my head until I fell asleep.


	2. 1 First Impressions and Rivalry

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon. Rights go to Nintendo, game freak Inc, and the people who were involved in creating the anime series. **

**I have now decided not to follow the game completely, only a few details from the game will be added in, but I'm not sure what yet.**

First impressions and rivalry

Hello, my name is Jordan I have this dream of becoming a pokemon master.

I'm in my room at the moment, you would know I am a fanatic about pokemon, I have so many posters of my favourite pokemon, and I have figurines all over my floor, one of my walls also had a large painting of the standard pokeball.

Tomorrow is supposed to be the best day of my life. Tomorrow I will start my very first pokemon journey to become the world's greatest pokemon master.

I cannot wait until tomorrow, but unfortunately...

As I am starting my journey tomorrow, I am too excited to sleep, so I am watching Professor Oaks show, about him giving three pokemon trainers their very own, first pokemon tomorrow morning.

'Maybe you will pick Bulbasaur, who's leaves can cut through the thickest of forests, or Charmander, who will keep you warm in the coldest of climates, or maybe Squirtle who can get you across any surface of water.' Professor Oak said.

I know I need to sleep, as I need to get up early tomorrow morning so I can get the pokemon I want.

I have shifted through all of them, but I can't make up my mind, they are all good pokemon.

Bulbasaur the grass pokemon is great because it is good against water ground and rock types. It is the easiest to train, but I don't want something easy. It has five weaknesses which are fire, ice, poison, flying and bug types.

Squirtle the water pokemon is good against fire ground and rock types. It is harder to train than Bulbasaur, but it still isn't enough of a challenge. It is only weak to two types which is Grass and electric types.

Charmander the fire pokemon is good against grass, ice, bug and steel types. It is the hardest pokemon out of the three to train. It has three weaknesses which are water, rock and ground types.

I can't figure out which pokemon I want.

'So till tomorrow, this has been Professor Oak, thank you for watching.' Professor Oak said and the channel changed to adverts.

The screen turned off. I turned around sharply, and I was greeted by the fuming face of my mother.

Uh oh. I thought

'Jordan, get to bed.' She ordered me.

I got into bed rather quickly, not wanting to be yelled at.

I needed to be at the lab by 8:00am tomorrow morning, or I wouldn't have a pokemon to use on my journey and I'd have to wait a whole year to get a starter again.

I picked up my alarm clock from the bedside table and set it for 7:30am. My mother would probably try to get me up earlier, because of my breakfast, but I'd be back to pack my bag and say a proper goodbye after I got my pokemon, besides she'd want to know what pokemon I picked.

I went into my bed to get some sleep. Once I fall asleep it will be no time at all till the morning, when I would wake up, I would start the greatest day of my life.

_I was in front of the famous Professor Oaks lab. I was itching to go inside. I couldn't believe this was the day I was going to get my first pokemon._

_I opened the large door that separated me from my best friends._

_The scene that greeted me was brilliant, this was the first time I had been in the professor's lab and it had machines whirring, with experiments going on._

_There were bookshelves of the latest news on pokemon readings. I knew the Professor had friends who lived in far off distant regions. They had written books on pokemon sightings and pokemon information. Some of the books probably had trainer's information on going on a pokemon journey. I didn't need to read I already knew exactly what I was going to do._

_Both my friends looked at me and showed me their pokemon they already had been given, but that left me without an option, I would have to take the last one._

_It really didn't matter which one I picked because I would like it no matter who it was._

_I walked over to where the last pokeball was situated._

_I picked it up uneasily._

_What if I wasn't ready for this, what if I had a huge mistake and left the house too young, what if my mother couldn't take care of herself while I was away, what if I couldn't take care of myself. "What if"?_

_No, Jordan, you have been waiting for this your entire life, don't back out now because of a couple "What if's". Open the pokeball and show the world who you are going to become the pokemon master with._

I woke up with a jolt, it was 7:29, and my alarm would go of any second.

'Jordan!' My mother yelled, not a second later my alarm went off, my mother must be Psychic.

I got up, turning my alarm off and quickly got dressed.

I decided to wear a black, paint splattered red t-shirt, the paint wasn't real, and it just looked like splattered paint. Faded blue jeans and yellow and green sneakers, I was also wearing a black, white and red logo cap, with the standard pokeball stitched onto the front, on the left side.

I rushed downstairs golfing up my breakfast and quickly went upstairs to get my bag.

I went downstairs and my mother said goodbye to me, but she wasn't sad, I put my bag and jacket down, before I ran off to the pokemon lab.

Today was finally the day. I couldn't believe it was all happening today. I was going to get my pokemon, going to get my friend for life. I was going to embark on the greatest quest ever, and I was going to become a pokemon master.

I stood in front of the big red door. I couldn't wait any longer the suspense was killing me. I couldn't wait to meet my partner. I sighed and opened the door to start my journey.

Now, I have never seen inside the professors Lab and, it's even better than as I dreamed it.

He has two plants, one either side of the door. Two of his assistants were looking in books, checking off things on a clipboard. A girl was reading the books, probably researching something for the professor, as he was busy today.

There was a row of bookshelves that were across the lab blocking me to see what was behind them.

I saw Professor Oak with his back turned, he was checking on his laptop.

As I walked past the bookshelves, I saw a large circular machine, opposite was a table, all three pokeball's were still there. I can't have been late then.

Many machines, bookshelves and a few cluttered tables were at the back of the lab.

I saw Liam, one of my friends standing next to the machine, tapping his foot, while the professor-his grandfather- told him about the pokemon league.

'Come on Gramps, you've told me a million times, and a million times I have listened, can I have my pokemon now?' Liam was being as impatient as ever.

Liam was one of my childhood friends, but now, he's less of a friend and more of a competitor.

He has light brown spiky hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a black long sleeved t-shirt and blue jeans. He was also wearing red sneakers.

'Not now Liam, we have to wait till Jordan and Rachel get here.'

So Rachel wasn't here yet, I can't have been the last to arrive then.

So I wasn't late.

'Oh, look gramps it's Jordan.' Liam announced with his eyes, showing that he cared nothing about my presence.

The professor turned and I felt the priority of the professor in the world of pokemon.

If he wasn't here, how would we know what pokemon were, would we have gyms or a pokemon league.

'Jordan, is Rachel not with you?' The professor asked.

'I didn't know if she was here yet.' I replied.

'Well no matter, we shall wait for her.'

'Come on Gramps it's almost eight, do we have to wait?' Liam asked impatiently.

I looked at the clock, almost eight? Rachel had three seconds to come through the door.

The red door opened and in came Rachel.

Rachel has red curls that fell to just below her shoulders. Her hair isn't ginger, it's actually red. She originally had dark brown hair, but she didn't like it, so she asked her mum to dye it red. She was wearing a short sleeved shirt with a black tie, tucked in her dark blue, knee length skirt. She was wearing her signature, black fedora hat. She wore black zipped up boots.

'So are you ready to meet your pokemon?' the professor asked.

'Come on gramps, what's the hold up?' Liam asked impatiently.

'Jordan, would you like to go first?' The professor asked me.

'No thank you professor.' I replied.

My mind was screaming "You idiot, you've been waiting your whole life for a pokemon and, you just said no to going first?"

'I will let Rachel choose first' I told him.

Rachel looked at me with wide eyes.

'But you've wanted a pokemon all your life.' Rachel said.

'Rachel after you.' I said gesturing towards the pokeball's.

She walked to the table and picked up a pokeball.

Gary didn't wait for me to choose, he just picked one off the table and I was the last to choose.

I opened up my pokeball and a red beam shot out revealing the pokemon I chose as my partner.

A small Pokémon that resembles a light blue turtle came out from within the pokeball, but it stood on two legs. It had large brown eyes and a curved upper lip. Its hands had five small pointed fingers. Its tail curved inwards at the end. Its shell is brown on the top, pale yellow on the bottom, and has a thick white ridge between the two halves.

'Squirt, Squirtle Squirtle!' The Pokemon exclaimed.

I crouched down towards the Squirtle and it looked at me curiously.

'A Squirtle, an excellent pokemon.' Professor Oak praised.

'Hey Squirtle, I bet you and I are going to make a great team.' I told it.

'Squirt.' It said holding up a peace to me.

Liam's pokemon came out of the pokeball.

A small quadruped Pokémon with bluish-green skin and dark green patches came out. It has red eyes with white pupils. It has two small pointed ears atop its head. Each of its thick legs has three sharp claws. It had a small green bulb upon its back.

'Bulba, saur, saur.'

'A Bulbasaur?' Liam questioned, as if his pokemon was under par for his liking.

'This leaves Rachel with...'

Rachel opened her pokeball to reveal a bipedal reptilian Pokémon with an orange body and a cream underside. It has blue eyes. It has short arms and legs. It had five small pointed fingers on its hand and three sharp claws on its feet. It had a fire burning at the tip of its tail.

'Charmander.' Rachel completed.

I was about to return Squirtle when Liam spoke up.

'What about it Jordan, why don't we have a battle as first time trainers to see who is the greater?'

'What a great idea.' I approved. 'Ready Squirtle?'

'Squirt, Squirtle.' It agreed.

'Bulbasaur, use vine whip.' Liam commanded.

'Squirtle dodge it.'

Two vines from Bulbasaur's bulb came out and attempted to hit Squirtle, but it managed to move out the way just in time.

'Squirtle, use pound.' I said.

'Counter with tackle.'

Both pokemon ran head on at each other.

Once they connected they were both thrown back.

'Squirtle quick tackle again.'

'Don't let it touch you Bulbasaur'

Squirtle ran head on towards Bulbasaur.

'Squirtle jump into the air.'

I thought faster tackle would cause greater damage, but I didn't know Liam expected I would make Squirtle jump.

'Bulbasaur, use vine whip to bring it to the ground then lash at it.'

Bulbasaur's vines caught my Squirtle and brought it to the ground. Once Squirtle was down it was lashed repeatedly by Bulbasaur.

'Squirtle?' I cried.

Squirtle was lying on the ground unable to move.

'Well done Squirtle.' I praised it and put it in its pokeball.

My first pokemon battle and I lost. What a great trainer I was turning out to be. How could I become the greatest pokemon master if I couldn't even win a battle?

'Well Jordan, looks like the greatest pokemon trainer has to rise to the top, catch you later.' Liam said and ran out the lab.

'Don't feel bad Jordan. It was your first pokemon battle.' Professor oak reassured me.

'Yes, but if I can't beat Liam, how am I ever going to become a pokemon master?' I asked rhetorically.

A few seconds of silence filled the air and I needed to show my mother my pokemon.

Rachel and I both looked towards the door.

'Before you go, I have something for you.' Professor oak started.

He pulled out two small rectangular devices with a round blue light in the top left hand corner.

'That is a Pokedex, it is a high tech encyclopedia that automatically records the data of any pokemon you have seen or caught.' The professor continued. 'It is essential for any pokemon trainer.' He finished.

'Thank you professor.' Rachel said as I agreed and nodded. I ran out of the Professors lab to start my journey.

'Jordan, wait.' Rachel called out to me.

**So there you go the first chapter. I'm sorry if some of you aren't happy with my starter choice.**

**I will have a poll up as soon as this chapter is up. It is "Should I travel with Rachel?" The choice is entirely yours.**

**I already have a Kanto team in mind, but I am open to suggestions. If you want to know my team PM me.**

**Any questions or enquiries about this arc don't hesitate to PM me or leave a review.**

**I will have the next chapter up on the 27****th**** unless I have no votes in the poll, once I have a few votes in the poll that is when I will post the next chapter.**

**Anyway Read & Review, favourite, follow, until next time.**


End file.
